As várias faces da Morte
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: SPOILER: Depois que Lúcifer tranca o Inferno atrás de si e liberta todas as almas que ali se encontravam o que Morte pode fazer? Uma festa? Uma caça aos fantasmas? Ou talvez pedir ajuda de um velho conhecido? Gift pra um amigo!
1. 01 Morte

**Disclaimer: **Morte, Delírio e Desespero pertencem à Neil Gaiman; as transcrições de falas de Morte, Delírio e Desespero pertencem à Jill Thompson; Shinigami-sama, Death, the Kid e os outros personagens de Soul Eater pertencem à Ookubo Atsushi.

**As várias faces da Morte**

**Morte, dos Perpétuos.**

Estava calmamente sentada no sofá de minha casa, tomando uma xícara de chá e lembrando a última reunião de família que presenciei.

- Ah, Slim e Wandsworth, não entendo porque o Sonho tinha que ser _tão_ cabeça dura!

A lembrança de nossa última reunião de família ainda estava nítida em minha memória. Sinto-me péssima.

- Não suporto brigar com Sonho...

- Você está certa...

- Obrigada por me escutarem...

- Não é certo brigar com os outros.

- Calma aí! Peixes dourados não falam!

Ao olhar ao meu redor percebo uma grande quantidade de pessoas na minha sala.

- O que..? Como..? Por quê..? Quem são vo..?

Mas antes que qualquer explicação fosse dada as pessoas que "invadiram" minha casa pulam em cima de mim.

- Saiam de ci~ma! Ee~ei!

- Vejam peixinhos! A mana está brincando com os novos amigos dela...! Ela não vai me escutar... Vou ficar brincando com vocês peixinhos!

Essa voz...

- Delírio?

- A voz da minha irmã... Sim, sou eu, a Delírio... Vim ver você porque tinha algo importante pra falar... Mas não me lembro... Pode ficar brincando mana! Eu vou cuidar dos peixes...

E mais um ponto para Del. Não consigo deixar de sorrir, mas me incomodam essas pessoas em cima de mim...

- Delly! Você precisa me tirar daqui!

- Mas você está se divertindo...

- Pelos deuses! Eu pareço me divertir?

E com isso sinto as pequenas mãos de Delírio segurarem meus cabelos e puxar. Com força. Ah, se eu não fosse a Morte estaria frita!

- Tem certeza de que não está se divertindo? Parece tão divertido... Todos querem você... A luz... Eu não acho que você seja tão clara a ponto de ser chamada de luz... Eu prefiro você com as roupas pretas!

Abraço carinhosamente minha irmã mais nova.

- Obrigada por me ajudar maninha! Agora me diga: o que quis dizer com essas pessoas quererem a minha pessoa?

Delírio pisca os olhos bicolores enquanto observa meus olhos. Antes de receber a resposta as pessoas novamente me cercam.

- Ok! Isso passou dos limites! Fiquem quietos!

Com apenas uma palavra todos permanecem parados no mesmo lugar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

A voz de uma criança faz-se ouvir.

-Lúcifer nos libertou! Fomos finalmente perdoados!

Estou pasma. Olho para Delírio que se aproxima da criança, não muito mais velha que um ano, e dança com ela.

Como Lúcifer pode ter libertado a alma de vocês? O lugar de vocês é lá, ele não poderia libertá-los... A não ser que...

- Pequenino, diga-me uma coisa: Lúcifer trancou o Inferno?

O pequeno bebê para de dançar com Delírio e lança um belo sorriso para mim.

- Depois que ele nos libertou, ele trancou as portas do Inferno atrás de si. Não precisamos mais sofrer!

Como isso pôde acontecer... O que eu faço com essas pessoas agora?

- Irmã, posso ir ao seu reino?

A voz de Desespero surge de seu quadro.

- Claro Desespero.

Desespero surge ao meu lado.

- Então eles já começaram a te encontrar...

- Você também sabe sobre eles?

- Sim irmã, eles estão causando um grande desespero nos vivos.

Ela sorri enquanto eu suspiro.

- Eles estão soltos, não é?

- Sim! Alguns deles pertencem a mim... Mas eu não consigo entendê-los... Eles deveriam ter ido embora... Agora eles voltaram... Acho que eles querem brincar comigo de novo!

- O que fará com eles irmã? Não pode deixá-los perambulando pelo mundo, certo?

Volto a suspirar e observo as almas das pessoas que já havia coletado. O que fazer agora...

- E por acaso alguém sabe o que foi feito da chave do Inferno?

Todos os presentes trocam olhares curiosos. Ótimo... Isso será uma total e completa loucura.

- Minha irmã, estou em minha galeria e seguro o seu símbolo. Poderia falar comigo?

A voz de Sonho preenche a sala e me aproximo de meu quadro.

- Diga Sonho. O que o aflige?

Sonho mostra a chave do Inferno. Então foi isso que Lúcifer fez... Que coisa, não..? Sorrio.

- Quando fui ao Inferno em busca de Nada, encontrei Lúcifer me esperando nas portas do Inferno. Ele o trancou atrás de si e a chave me foi dada de presente. O que devo fazer?

Pelos deuses Sonho! Essa é uma decisão que você deve tomar! Não posso auxiliá-lo... E ao que parece você não sabe do que está acontecendo, não é? Sinto a presença de mais e mais pessoas se aproximarem de minha casa.

- Sonho, o Inferno agora pertence a você. Você deve decidir o que fazer com ele.

E rápido! Não sei o que faço com essas almas... Almas... É isso! Vou entrar em contato com ele...!

- Mas irmã o que eu poderia...?

- Sinto muito Sonho, estou meio ocupada agora... A gente se fala depois, certo?

Saio correndo da galeria, desculpe Sonho, mas o que aconteceu é um grande problema e eu vou quebrar uma regra gigantesca agora... Entro no banheiro e me olho no espelho. Ele com certeza não vai gostar. Abro um sorriso enquanto escrevo alguns números no espelho.

- Kiddo! Atenda!


	2. 02 Death, the Kid

**As várias faces da Morte**

**Death, the Kid, Shinigami.**

Havia acabado de chegar à escola. A aula havia começado há pouco tempo. O professor Stein nem se incomoda em nos repreender, ele não é bem um professor exemplar.

- Kid, qual o motivo do atraso?

- Nada de mais Maka...

- Exato, Maka, Kid ficou pra trás para ter certeza de que o armário de remédios estava simétrico.

Liz fala com desdém de minha busca pela simetria. O professor continua dando sua aula normalmente. Fico a lembrar do livro que li há pouco tempo, contando o acordo feito entre meu pai e Morte. Aquela pentelha.

- Tsubaki, o Black Star não virá hoje de novo?

- Provavelmente ele está batalhando com alguém...

- Não Tsubaki, ele e Soul estão apenas matando aula...

A repreensão na voz de Maka é perceptível. Ela realmente gosta de estudar.

- Maka, Tsubaki, que tal irmos depois da aula lá em casa e fazermos uma festa?

- Hmmmmm! Kid está conhecendo as garotas...

- Deixe de bobeira, Patty! Kid está convidando o Black Star e o Soul também. Não está Kid..?

Antes que eu pudesse dar qualquer resposta escuto o chamado do meu espelho. Sempre me esqueço de deixá-lo em casa, coisa estridente! Ao menos ele tem um toque simétrico...

**KILL, KILL, KILL, DIE, DIE, DIE! ****KILL, KILL, KILL, DIE, DIE, DIE!**

Ah! A simetria perfeita no toque… Sinto os olhares de todos os alunos em meu rosto. Abro os olhos e o professor me observa curioso. Uma voz chama do espelho.

- Kiddo! Atenda!

Essa voz... Não pode ser!

- Kid, atenda a chamada, mas fora da minha sala.

- Sim senhor.

Saio rapidamente da sala, encontro Black Star e Soul na sacada ali perto, ouço o chamado deles, mas minha atenção está desviada para o espelho que tenho em mãos. A imagem de uma garota era mostrada pelo espelho. Em seu rosto estava um sorriso, seus olhos negros como a noite retiravam a simetria de seu rosto graças à maquilagem que ela utilizava. Algo relacionado ao Olho de Hórus.

- Demorou a atender Kiddo. Estava ocupado?

- Estava em aula, mas isso não vem ao caso. O que deseja?

Ela sorri.

- Vejo que ainda não tem paciência comigo...

- São seus olhos. Eles não são simétricos...

- Ha, há, há, há, há! Kiddo! Seu cabelo também não é nada simétrico sabia..?

Meus joelhos cedem sob meu peso. O espelho cai ao chão, mas não se quebra.

- Eu sei! Eu sou nojento! Um porco! Nasci com o cabelo com essa cor horrível do lado esquerdo... Estou condenado a viver essa vida sem sentido de lixo... Droga... Depressão...

Sinto uma mão em meu ombro. Ao olhar para cima vejo o rosto _dela_ ali, ao meu lado. Tão próximo do meu... Sinto um rubor vir à minha face.

- Desculpe Kiddo... Tinha esquecido que seu cabelo era tabu. Poderia me perdoar?

- Ei Kid! Quem é a garota? Ela é bonita! Digna de estar na presença de um deus como eu! Black Star!

- De onde você surgiu garota? Por acaso é alguma magia?

Black Star e Soul. Obrigado por me trazerem de volta à sanidade. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz e Patty saem da sala ao ouvirem os gritos de Black Star. Levanto-me e a encaro.

- O que você deseja no Shibusen? Sabe muito bem que este local está _fora_ dos seus limites.

Ela volta a sorrir e faz uma reverência aos meus amigos.

- Meu nome é Morte, sou parente distante do Kiddo. E, respondendo sua pergunta Kiddo, eu precisava falar com o Shinigami-sama.

Os olhares dos meus amigos são confusos. Garota irritante. Ela não precisava se apresentar assim, precisava?! Maka olha para ela.

- Muito prazer senhorita Morte, meu nome é...

- Apenas Morte está bom Maka.

Pronto! Agora ela assusta a garota.

- Morte! Se precisava falar com meu pai, por que me ligou?

Ela sorri para mim.

- Estava com saudades de você oras...

Novamente o rubor sobe em minha face. Irritantemente irritante... Respire Kid, concentre-se em respirar.

- Venha, vou levá-la até meu pai.

Ela sorri e balança a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe Kiddo. Eu ainda sei onde ele está, posso ir lá sozinha. Não quero incomodá-lo ainda mais. Desculpe-me.

E antes de partir pelo corredor ela me dá um rápido abraço. Um shinigami, dois shinigamis, três shinigamis... e antes mesmo que eu chegasse ao cinco as perguntas voaram pelos lábios de meus companheiros. Não consigo suprimir um sorriso. _Morte._

- Como assim Morte?

- Ela é sua irmã? Existem três Shinigamis Kid?

- Que gatinha Kid! Você está pegando ela, né? E nem pra me contar...

- Ela usa roupas tão bonitas! Será que ela me levaria para fazer compras com ela?

- Ah! Injustiça! Ela nem ao menos prestou atenção na minha brilhante pessoa!

- Black Star...

- Como ela veio parar aqui?

- Certo, certo... Uma pergunta de cada vez...

Antes que eles pudessem se organizar para escolherem as perguntas Maka se adianta.

- Por que você disse que o Shibusen está fora dos limites dela?

Dou um sorriso. Maka sempre tão curiosa...

- Venham, vamos à biblioteca, aqui acabaremos atrapalhando a aula do professor Stein.

Com isso nos dirigimos à biblioteca. No caminho vou explicando o acordo feito por meu Pai com Morte. Quem ela é, porque somos "parentes" e as demais respostas para as perguntas deles.

- Mas agora diga a verdade, Kid.

Desvio meu olhar da janela, belas nuvens simétricas podem ser vistas por ela, e o baixo para o rosto de Soul.

- Ela é uma antiga namorada?

Os olhares curiosos de todos estão focados em meu rosto. Posso sentir um leve rubor subir em minha face, provavelmente quase imperceptível para eles, e desvio novamente meu olhar para a janela. Namorada...


	3. 03 Shinigami sama

**As várias faces da Morte**

**Shinigami-sama.**

Estranhamente a quantidade de almas que retornaram ao mundo é gigantesca. Não me lembro de algo assim ter acontecido nos meus quase 500 anos de existência.

- Shinigami-sama? Está tudo bem com você?

- Ho, ho, ho, Scythe-kun! Não há nada errado.

As portas de entrada para esta sala são abertas. Scythe-kun observa o caminho. Esta alma...

- Shinigami-sama! É uma garota tão bonita!

Scythe-kun está babando... Sinto um sorriso em meu rosto.

- Shinigami-CHOP!

Morte se aproxima, observando Scythe-kun desmaiado. Ela sorri.

- Shinigami-sama! Bom dia!

- Morte-chan! Seja bem vinda ao Shibusen.

A garota que se posta à minha frente é exatamente como me lembro.

- Ho, ho, ho! Morte-chan! Qual o seu segredo? Não envelheceu um dia sequer!

- Sabe que eu não contaria todos os meus segredos para você, né, Shinigami-sama? Mas... não creio que um _deus_ deva se preocupar com envelhecer...

Ambos rimos por poucos segundos. Scythe-kun se recupera, não perdendo um segundo antes de flertar com Morte.

- Bela moça! Qual seria o seu nome?

Tanto eu quanto Morte sorrimos. Ainda o mesmo sorriso calmo.

- Nunca ouviu falar que flertar com a Morte nem sempre é uma boa idéia?

- Não preciso me preocupar com isso, afinal, sou o Death Scythe!

Morte ri por um tempo e se volta para minha pessoa.

- Claro! É o seu novo Death Scythe, certo, Shinigami-sama?

- Sim Morte-chan, ele ainda é novo.

- Calma aí... Morte..?

Ela sorri e estende a mão para Scythe-kun.

- Muito prazer Scythe-kun, meu nome é Morte.

- É uma honra conhecê-la, senhorita.

A diferença de tratamento que ela recebe quando as pessoas sabem quem ela é... Sei que ela odeia isso.

- Scythe-kun, que tal ir ajudar Stein em sua aula?

Os olhos dele brilham, ele faz uma reverência antes de correr porta afora.

- Maka-cha~an! Papa está indo!

Morte sorri enquanto o acompanha com o olhar.

- Ele é mais alegre que o último Scythe-kun.

- Ho, ho, ho... Isso ele é.

Trocamos um olhar por alguns instantes, antes de Morte sorrir e se pronunciar.

- Suponho que já deva saber o motivo pelo qual estou aqui.

- Sim, Morte-chan, eu percebi que muitas almas retornaram para o mundo, mas não consigo compreender como isso pode ter ocorrido.

O sorriso deixa o rosto da garota, sendo substituído por um olhar de preocupação que eu nunca havia visto em seu rosto.

- Tão ruim assim?

- Muito ruim, Shinigami-sama. Lúcifer libertou todas as almas do Inferno antes de trancá-lo atrás de si.

- Todas as almas? Trancar o Inferno..? Isso é possível?

Ela dá um pequeno sorriso.

- Bem... O Inferno pertencia a Lúcifer. Ele podia fazer o que quisesse com ele. Lúcifer resolveu trancar o Inferno e dá-lo para outra pessoa.

- E quem foi a pessoa afortunada que ganhou a chave do Inferno?

Ela sorri tristemente.

- Meu irmão, Sonho.

- E o que seu irmão pretende fazer?

Ela suspira.

- Ele não faz idéia do que fazer. E, pelas regras deste "jogo", ninguém pode dizer a ele o que fazer. Estou em um impasse.

- Suponho que veio pedir minha ajuda?

- Exatamente!

Nós damos um sorriso.

- Diga o que posso fazer.

- São muitas almas, tantas que você pôde sentir a mudança na balança do mundo.

- Sim.

- Não conseguirei reuni-las sozinha. E meus irmãos têm seus próprios problemas causados por essas almas.

- Entendo.

Ela dá um grande sorriso e bate uma palma.

- Por isso gostaria de pedir-lhe auxílio para reunir essas almas perdidas.

Permaneço em silêncio, observando-a enquanto analiso a situação.

- E o nosso acordo?

Ela fica séria, também analisando seu próprio pedido.

- As almas pertencem ao Inferno. Seus alunos não poderão capturá-las.

- Hmmm... Kid não ficará satisfeito.

Ela sorri.

- Muito obrigada Shinigami-sama! Sabia que entenderia minha situação!

- Ho, ho, ho! Irei auxiliá-la nessa empreitada, mas você terá que convencer Kid.

- Mas ele é seu filho!

- Sim... Mas o problema é seu...

- Shinigami, seu mau!

Ela finge estar irritada, eu sei que na verdade ela adora o Kid.

- Ele cresceu tanto desde a última vez que o vi...

- Se arrepende de ter partido?

- Não... Eu não poderia ficar ao lado dele. Você sabe que eu não posso parar.

- Ele ainda não entende.

- Mas ele vai!

Nós trocamos um sorriso.

- Ho, ho, ho! Chamarei algumas pessoas para acompanhá-la.

Observo o espelho e chamo o professor Stein e Scythe-kun.

- Scythe-kun, você pode voltar agora. Stein, leve os alunos para a quadra, tenho um anúncio a fazer.

- Mas Shinigami-sama... Maka-chan...

Scythe-kun está com aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono. Ele merece um...

- Shinigami-CHOP! Volte logo Scythe-kun.

Posso ouvir as risadas dos alunos na sala de aula.

- Claro Shinigami-sama, já vou levar os alunos.

Desligo a ligação e volto meu olhar para Morte, seus olhos estão fechados.

- Satisfeita Morte-chan?

Ela permanece em silêncio por alguns instantes, com os olhos ainda fechados.

- Shinigami-sama, pode me dar um segundo? Preciso verificar uma coisa em casa.

- Ho, ho, ho! Claro, claro! Apenas volte quando puder para passar as informações para os estudantes.

E, assim que Scythe-kun chega, Morte desaparece no ar.

- Pelos deuses! Para onde ela foi?

- Para casa Scythe-kun... Para casa...

- Mas ela não precisa de um espelho?

- Ho, ho, ho! Não é hora de nos preocuparmos com isso! Vamos para a quadra Scythe-kun!

Não... Morte não precisa de um espelho. Ela sempre foi mais poderosa do que eu...


	4. 04 Morte

**As várias faces da Morte**

**Morte, dos Perpétuos.**

Ao chegar a casa me deparo com a cena mais aterradora. Centenas de almas dançando ao som de músicas alegres. Isso só pode ser obra de uma pessoa.

- DELIRIUM!

- Oh! Olá irmã, quer um orrs doovres?

- O quê?

- "Orrs Doovres", ó erre erre esse espaço de ó ó vê erre esse.

- É Hors D'oeuvres. Você não pronuncia como se escreve... E qual a razão dos Hors D'oeuvres, Delírio?

- Bem, eu queria que eles se ocupassem, enquanto você estava fora. Não queria eles andando por aí, se perdendo... E foi tão difícil pegar alguns deles... Certo, Desespero?

Delírio dança equilibrando a bandeja de petiscos no topo de sua cabeça. Estou paralisada. Até mesmo Desespero?

- Sim, foi difícil. Não é o tipo de tarefa para a qual eu existo.

Desespero abre caminho por entre as almas e se aproxima.

- Eu concordei que seria melhor manter os mortos num só lugar...

Delírio pisca seus olhos bicolores com um grande sorriso no rosto. Sorriso tão belo quanto Deleite costumava dar... Impossível não sorrir também... Já estava sorrindo.

- E... Fiquei pensando... Com meus miolos... Que provavelmente ninguém estava se divertindo no "í êne efe erre êne ó".

Cruzo os braços, esperando por Delírio terminar sua linha de raciocínio. Isso pode demorar um pouco...

- Então eles precisavam se divertir. E todo mundo gosta de uma boa festa...

- Nem todos.

Delírio que até então dançava olha para Desespero.

- A infante Isabella não gosta... Nem Copérnico... Nem...

Mas eu já não escutava a discussão entre as duas. Uma festa... Uma grande festa! É isso! Essa é a solução! Enquanto a festa acontece podemos garantir que as almas estarão seguras em um mesmo lugar e ainda poderemos cumprir com nossos papéis! Chamo a atenção das duas e dou um grande sorriso enquanto abraço Delírio.

- Esta realmente foi uma grande idéia, Del! Assim podemos cuidar de nossos reinos sem ter que nos preocupar muito com elas!

E falando em afazeres...

- Preciso me retirar... Tenho uma pequena questão a resolver... Vocês ficarão bem sozinhas?

Ambas sorriem para mim.

- Não se preocupe irmã, cuidarei bem de Delirium.

- Olha só o que eu sei fazer mana! Balões e animais!

Delírio abre um zíper em sua cabeça e de lá saem muitos balões e muitos animais.

- Delírio! São balões de animais! Não balões e animais! Céus... Eu tenho que ir agora... Del cuide de tudo, sim?

Desapareço de casa, mas não sem antes ver a cena de Mussolini dançando can-can. Dou um sorriso, com certeza essa é uma cena que eu não me esquecerei por um bom tempo.

- Ho, ho, ho! Chegou na hora certa!

Olho ao meu redor, a quadra do Shibusen cheia de alunos que me observam com olhares que variam de curiosidade à desconfiança.

- Nossa! Quanta gente!

Posso sentir o sorriso de Shinigami-sama, assim como sinto um olhar de ódio vindo em nossa direção. Sorrio para Kid que desvia o olhar.

- Ho, ho, ho! Muito bem jovens artesãos, hoje vocês receberão uma missão diferente! Esta é Morte-chan e ela dará mais informações a vocês.

Ao dizer meu nome muitos dos presentes começaram a prestar mais atenção. Eu sei que isso sempre acontece e que eu deveria estar acostumada, mas...

- Bom dia! Como Shinigami-sama havia dito, meu nome é Morte e estou com um pequeno problema que gostaria de poder contar com a ajuda de vocês para resolvê-lo.

Agora a atenção da turma era total. Ou quase. Black Star ainda tentava de certo modo chamar a atenção para si. Dou um pequeno sorriso para ele.

- Serei direta. As almas que habitavam o Inferno foram libertadas, juntamente com os seus demônios captores, no mundo dos vivos. Preciso recapturá-las e mantê-las em um único lugar até que o Inferno seja novamente aberto e elas possam regressar para lá.

Gritos de empolgação podem ser ouvidos dos alunos, todos bastante animados para começar a caçada.

- Assim conseguiremos evoluir nossas armas!

- Quando começamos?!

- O que ainda estamos esperando..?

Sorrio com a empolgação deles, a balbúrdia é tamanha que vários minutos se passaram (e muitas ameças feitas por Stein e Sid) e até Shinigami-sama teve que intervir.

- Ho, ho, ho! Terei que usar o meu Shinigami-CHOP?

O silêncio foi absoluto e imediato. Quase palpável.

- Infelizmente não posso permitir que capturem essas almas para evoluir suas armas.

Um não bem alto percorre a multidão de adolescentes à minha frente. Eles estão decepcionados.

- Como alguns talvez saibam, eu e Shinigami-sama fizemos um acordo há muitos anos atrás. Neste acordo definimos que as almas de pessoas más que morrem naturalmente pertencem a mim e as almas de pessoas más que estão na lista de Shinigami-sama, pertencem a ele, conseqüentemente, a vocês. As almas que agora perambulam pelo mundo dos vivos pertencem ao Inferno, ou seja, a mim. Vocês não poderão capturá-las.

É perceptível que alguns alunos não estão satisfeitos com isso. Observo atentamente cada um deles, cada uma dessas pessoas que eu conheço por nome, que sei o que pensam, como agem, o que querem. Mal percebo as palavras que Stein dirige a mim.

- Morte-chan, talvez essa não seja uma idéia tão boa assim. Os alunos podem acabar quebrando o pacto de vocês sem querer.

- Você está certo Stein. Não quero obrigar ninguém a fazer algo que não queira.

- Ho, ho, ho! Então façamos assim: os alunos que não se importarem com as condições de Morte-chan permaneçam aqui, os que não gostaram da idéia podem voltar às salas de aulas. Professores, podem se retirar.

As pessoas começam a se retirar, faço uma reverência a elas.

- Muito obrigada pela atenção de vocês.


	5. 05 Death, the Kid

**As várias faces da Morte**

**Death, the Kid**

Os outros alunos do Shibusen estão se retirando. Tolos, não sabem o quanto essa questão pode atrapalhar até mesmo as nossas vidas. Tenho certeza de que Maka permanecerá, mas será que mais alguém ficará?

Os comentários lançados em direção a ela não são muito bons, mas mesmo assim ela se inclina em reverência e agradece a presença de todos. Nem metade das pessoas que estavam aqui merecem a sua educação, Morte, mas você sabe disso, não é mesmo?

- Vamos Kid!

- É Kiddo! Se continuar aí seremos os últimos!

Sorrio para minhas companheiras, Liz e Patty.

- Vamos...

Enquanto nos aproximamos posso perceber que mais onze pessoas se aproximam. Maka carrega Blair em seu colo. O que Blair estará fazendo aqui?

- Ho, ho, ho! Veja Morte-chan! Ainda existem pessoas que querem ajudá-la!

Morte dá um sorriso e nos cumprimenta.

- Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kim, Jackie, Kilik, Fogo-chan, Trovão-chan, Ox e Harvar. Muito obrigada por se disporem a me ajudar, isso significa muito.

Os garotos ao meu lado tomam um susto, mas conseguem se manter sorridentes. Você sabe que é este o seu efeito, não sabe? Não importa quem _você_ realmente seja, é este seu sorriso que contagia todos ao seu redor.

Blair mia do colo de Maka e pula no chão, caminhando calmamente até Morte. Blair... O que está fazendo? Morte se agacha para conversar com Blair.

- Você também quer ajudar, Blair-chan?

A gata se transforma em humana enquanto Morte volta a se levantar. Elas sorriem uma para a outra enquanto os demais cochicham entre si. Blair sua tola, se mostrar dentro do Shibusen, perante Shinigami-sama, Death Scythe e os demais alunos? É loucura.

- Ainda não consegui enganá-la, não é mesmo?

- Não, Blair-chan, você precisa se esforçar um pouco mais.

- Assim não dá! Minha gloriosa presença sendo desperdiçada enquanto espero alguma explicação!

- Black Star...

É impossível não rir com os comentários de Black Star.

- Você está certo Black Star, desculpe-me por fazê-lo esperar. A missão de vocês será a seguinte: devem capturar as almas soltas no mundo dos vivos e levá-las para minha casa.

- Mas senhorita Morte, como faremos isso?

- Pode me chamar apenas de Morte, Kim. E quanto a este último detalhe...

Morte fecha seus olhos e quatro Ahnks surgem no ar. Um é perfeitamente simétrico, o segundo tem um formato de estrela, o terceiro termina em uma cauda de gato e o quarto em uma cauda de guaxinim.

- Com estes Ahnks vocês poderão enviar as almas diretamente para a minha casa.

Ela entrega o perfeitamente simétrico para mim, o de formato de estrela para Black Star, o com a cauda de gato para Blair e o com a cauda de guaxinim para Kim. Kim e Jacqueline se mostram meio receosas de pegarem o Ahnk, mas Morte sorri para elas.

- Confio o meu poder a vocês. Infelizmente não posso criar um ahnk para cada, este é o meu limite, então sugiro que formem duplas. Blair-chan, acredito que, assim como eu, você não precise de ajuda, certo?

- Claro que não preciso. Nos encontraremos aonde?

- Que tal irmos para minha casa? Delírio e Desespero estão dando uma festa para os mortos.

O grupo explode em risadas. Não importa o que você diga, a sua família é estranha.

- Ho, ho, ho! Então agora que já se decidiram, o que estão esperando? Vão, vão, vão!

- Maka-chan! Boa sorte! Papa está torcendo pelo seu sucesso!

Maka apenas se vira e começa a andar.

- Vamos logo Kid!

Com um último sorriso acompanho Maka através dos portões do Shibusen.

- Vamos começar a procurar essas almas aqui próximo ao Shibusen mesmo.

A voz de Morte se faz ouvir através do Ahnk.

- Kid e Maka, os outros já foram enviados para as outras partes do mundo, seria ótimo se procurassem as almas por este continente mesmo.

- Sem problemas.

- Kid... Ela disse continente?

- Continente, continente contente!

Liz e Patty, definitivamente não são simétricas... Suas personalidades são totalmente diferentes. Dou um sorriso, tudo bem, talvez nem tão diferentes assim.

- Ainda não entendi aquela garota...

- Soul, ela é a personificação da morte. Simples assim.

- Mas Shinigami-sama é o _Deus_ da morte! Por que a morte precisaria de uma personificação se existe um deus?

- Essa é a questão...

Sinto o olhar de todos em meu rosto. Como explicar que Morte é quem deveria cuidar de todos os humanos? Que eles estão fadados a encontrá-la e que nós, do Shibusen, estamos quebrando essa regra universal apenas porque meu pai foi forte demais, corajoso demais e totalmente sem senso da realidade? Do perigo? Não... Infelizmente não posso responder essa pergunta.

Após caminharmos alguns minutos em silêncio, enviando as almas que encontrávamos para a casa de Morte sem muitos problemas, Maka se pronuncia.

- Kid, me desculpe.

- Por que se desculpa, Maka?

- Eu sei que você gostaria de estar na companhia da Morte... Sinto como se estivesse me intrometendo entre vocês.

Dou um sorriso para a shokunin à minha frente.

- Não há nada para que você se intrometa. E, de qualquer forma, foi ela que me deixou.

- Eu SABIA!

Três vozes se ecoam. Percebo o que acabo de dizer e fico muito vermelho.

- Ela é sua ex-namorada!

- O Kid levou um pé na bunda!

- Tinha certeza de que você é um rapaz de bom gosto!

- Não é o que vocês estão pensando...

Até que eles se calassem demorou algum tempo (e alguns Maka-CHOPs) e finalmente pude explicar o que realmente acontecera.

- Meu pai e Morte se conhecem há muitos anos. Uns quinhentos, se não me engano.

- Ela é a sua mãe!?

- Soul, cale a boca e escute o que o Kid tem a dizer.

Maka, você realmente é muito curiosa. Sorrio ao continuar a história.

- Quando eu nasci, Morte veio nos visitar e morou durante alguns anos conosco. Porém, quando eu completei cinco anos, ela disse que iria embora. Eu não imaginava que seria para sempre. A última vez que ouvi falar dela foi... há uns três anos atrás.

O silêncio perdura por algum tempo. Logo Soul, Liz e Patty explodem em risadas. Não me importo, realmente não me importo.

- Não ligue para eles Kid, eu sei muito bem o que você passou.

A voz de Morte se faz ouvir novamente através do ahnk.

- Maka, Kid, poderiam vir aqui pra casa? Estou com problema e preciso de ajuda!

- E como fazemos isso?

Antes que a pergunta fosse respondida estávamos em um novo ambiente, perceptivelmente era uma casa, como outra qualquer, tirando a quantidade considerável de almas e...

- Kid, Maka, sugiro que peguem suas armas.

- O que são essas coisas Kim?

- Morte disse que são os demônios.

- Eles são maus! Vieram atrás das almas que as manas demoraram tanto tempo pra capturar... Elas foram tão difíceis... Já sei! Em uma festa tem que ter música!

Os demônios começam a cantar e se debater ao som de uma música. Creio que esta seja Delírio. Olho ao nosso redor e posso ver que todos os shokunin estão presentes e com suas armas em mãos. Liz e Patty se transformam sem que eu tenha que pedir.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que _diabos_, por falta de palavra melhor, está acontecendo aqui?

- É isso mesmo garota. O _diabo_ está a solta.

- Bem o diabo deveria tirar o pé do _meu_ sofá e se comportar como uma criatura mais _educada_ e gentil na _minha_ casa!

O demônio com quem Morte discute faz um movimento rápido e se posta diante dela, mal pude perceber minha movimentação, mas Maka impede meu avanço.

- Acalme-se Kid. Temos muitos demônios com os quais nos preocuparmos.

- Você está certa Maka.

Volto minha atenção para os vários demônios espalhados pela sala. Precisaremos estar concentrados para a batalha que com certeza acontecerá.


	6. 06 Shinigami sama

**As várias faces da Morte**

**Shinigami-sama**

Tão abruptamente como quando haviam surgido, todas as almas que invadiram o mundo dos vivos desapareceram.

- Ora, ora, ora...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Shinigami-sama?

- Parece que a missão de Morte-chan acabou.

Scythe-kun abre um sorriso.

- Isso é ótimo! Maka-cha~an! Papa estará te esperando!

Scythe-kun realmente gosta da Maka-chan... Imagino que ela saiba disso.

**K****ill, Kill, Kill! Die, Die, Die! Kill, Kill, Kill! Die, Die, Die!**

- Sim?

- Shinigami-sama?

- Pode falar, Maka-chan.

- Apenas para avisar que nossa missão foi bem sucedida... Ao que parece.

Ao que parece? Essa não é uma frase comum à Maka-chan.

- Aconteceu algo Maka-chan?

Morte aparece ao lado de Maka enquanto Scythe-kun chama por ela.

- Não se preocupe Scythe-kun, nada demais aconteceu, estamos todos bem.

Ela dá um sorriso.

- Assim que chegarmos ao Shibusen, explicarei o que aconteceu. Até loguinho!

Com isso desligam a ligação. Afinal o que pode ter acontecido?

- Shinigami-sama, você acha que estão todos bem?

- Ho, ho, ho! Mas é claro! Morte-chan não consegue mentir.

Scythe-kun limpa o choro do rosto.

- Vou esperar Maka-chan na porta. Maka-chan! Papa está indo!

Scythe-kun sai correndo de minha sala e fico alguns minutos a pensar no que pode te acontecido na casa de Morte-chan. Lembro-me de quando ela me apresentou sua família e também de uma visita rápida que o irmão dela havia me feito.

- Shinigami-sama.

- Morte-chan, já chegou? E os alunos?

Com um belo sorriso em seus lábios ela responde calmamente enquanto se senta no chão, à frente do espelho.

- Já estão em suas respectivas salas de aula.

- E o que aconteceu em sua casa?

- Basicamente os demônios foram atrás das almas. E por pouco não houve uma batalha séria.

- E por que ela não aconteceu?

Morte levanta os olhos para o teto da sala.

- Sonho deu um jeito no Inferno. Os enviados de Deus estão encarregados de cuidar dele.

- Entendo...

- Assim que o Inferno foi reaberto, as almas e demônios retornaram para seu meio.

O silêncio perdura por alguns instantes.

- Entendo... Então foi isso que aconteceu. Por isso Maka-chan não soube dizer se a missão fora um sucesso ou não.

- Exatamente! Creio que tenha sido uma experiência e tanto para seus alunos.

Reflito um pouco sobre o que os alunos presenciaram.

- Ao que parece, eles agora entendem um pouco mais do porquê o Shibusen age assim.

Sorrimos um para o outro.

- Bem... Creio que é chegada a hora...

Morte se levanta e limpa sua calça.

- Tão cedo, Morte-chan?

- Infelizmente sim. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer. A começar por arrumar minha casa...

- Espere pelo menos a aula acabar, Kid ficará chateado.

Morte sorri e estica a mão para me cumprimentar.

- Dê meu adeus a ele.

Enquanto a cumprimento vejo Kid adentrar a sala. Com um sorriso digo as mesmas palavras que havia dito há tantos anos.

- Você sempre será bem vinda.

- Faço dessas as minhas palavras.

Morte se vira para Kid com um sorriso.

- Kid! Deveria ter ficado em sua aula.

- E você deveria ter se despedido!

- Ho, ho, ho! Você não conseguiu escapar Morte-chan...

A discussão que se segue é apenas de brincadeira. Morte... Sei que você já quebrou as regras uma vez morando conosco, mas, entenda, essas regras que você tão insistentemente segue, foram criadas por vocês. Se existe alguém no universo que pode burlá-las ou modificá-las, este alguém é você.

Ao menos é nisso que Destruição acreditava quando deixou sua galeria. E é nisso que quero acreditar.


End file.
